


Calm Before The Storm

by sagechanoafterdark



Series: Codename: Lazarus [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Lazy Mornings, Lazy Sex, sweet dirty morning sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:15:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26972758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagechanoafterdark/pseuds/sagechanoafterdark
Summary: Enjoy a lazy Sunday morning in bed with Bucky. What more could a girl ask for?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: Codename: Lazarus [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968289
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Calm Before The Storm

The light streaming through the windows pulled you awake. Making you stir and blink heavily a few times, clearing the clouds from your mind. Shifting into a more comfortable position your bladder was screaming at you, so against your better judgment you left the comfort of your bed for a quick and chilly trip to the bathroom before coming back. Crawling beneath the still toasty covers and laying on your side, you could feel the heat radiating off the other occupant behind you, instinctually shuffling closer.

Honestly, you were surprised he was still here, usually up and in the gym by now as you looked at the digital clock across the room. The bed shifted under his weight, turning over in his sleep, the brush of his warm metal arm coming around your waist. A comforting weight as he pulled you closer to him in the morning haze of sleep.

Bucky buried his nose into your hair, right at the nape of your neck; inhaling you felt the flutter of his lashes against your skin as his lips made brief passing pecks. Settling against you again, and tangling his legs with your own, your hips rocking back against his. Arms enveloping you in warmth and the dim scent of his cologne. 

“You smell like an Almond Joy,” he mumbled pressing his face closer into your hair, arms tightening against you.

A soft giggle escaped your lips, “Thank you?”

“Hmm, you’re welcome.”

Time drifted by slowly, minutes ticking away as the two of you dozed in the late morning. A contented sigh pulled from your lips before sagging further into his embrace if at all possible. The soft hum of the air filter and firey warmth of your legs tangled with his own lulling your mind into a dream-like state. Laying together and just enjoying one another on a lazy Sunday morning.

“What are your plans for the day,” he rumbled softly.

“You’re looking at them,” came your sleepy reply, turning in his arms your own snaked over his chest pulling yourself flush under his chin, knee bent and trapped between his thighs. Bucky pressed a few kisses into your hair as your hand stroke up and down his back, brushing over the fabric of his shirt. “Last night kind of took it out of me. Need to recharge my social batteries.”

Bucky’s canned laugh shook against you, “Amen to that.”

The night before had been filled with drinking and five hours of Cards Against Humanity in which your own dark sense of humor was somehow beat out by both Steve and Bucky teaming up against everyone else to play the most raunchy and ridiculous cards. Even Tony was hanging his head in second-hand embarrassment and raucous laughter somewhere around three in the morning.

In the back of your mind, you could recall Bucky steering you back to your room. He’d placed you on the edge of the bed and expertly changed you into a pajama top and shorts managing to dodge your handsy drunk self the entire time. Since the two of you started together he’d made it a point never fucked you when you were drunk. 

Insisting that it wasn’t right to take advantage even though you were pretty sure it was you taking advantage of him. But it was all worth the frustration waking up in the morning with no hangover and having him pressed up tightly against you.

“Hey Buck,” you mumbled against his chest, rocking against him a little; his hips jerked against your own, feeling his erection pressing against you and you knew he had the same thought as you.

Lifting your chin to look up you met his still hazy blue eyes, lids heavy with sleep before he lifted your chin further placing a soft kiss to your lips. Peck after peck, slowly just enjoying one another’s presence. No rush, no urgency, a casual intimacy you were happy to be able to share. His hand palmed your breast, rolling the nipple between his fingers making you moan into his mouth. 

“That’s it,” he encouraged, rocking his cock against your leg. “Nice and easy, doll.”

A laugh escaped you against his lips, “You want it nice and easy?”

“You know how I want it,” he growled against your ear. “Turn over, doll.”

Doing as told with a grin on your face, pressing your ass against him briefly before your hands reached backward, fingers scrambling to push his sleep pants down as his own yanked yours to around your knees. His flesh hand reaching between your legs and teasing your clit before pressing his middle finger into you. Arching back against him your leg lifted over his thigh, hooking behind his knee and opening yourself up to him.

“Good girl,” he praised laying kisses against your neck. “Fuck you’re already so wet.” His cock teased against your core, before his hands guided it to press just against you. “Say it, doll.”

“Fuck me Bucky,” you breathed, turning your head and open mouth kissing him as his cock pushed into you. His girth making a slow drag as he pressed his hips forward, stretching you around him before his hips met your ass. Pausing for a brief moment, Bucky’s breath hitting against your ear before rocking in and out of you. The head of his cock a slow drag against your walls, nearly pulling all the way out before pressing back in again and again.

Reaching behind you, hand grasping around the back of his neck in an effort to get him as close as possible. Bucky’s hips jerked hard a heavy gasp escaped you, “Bucky.” 

Tipping your head back and angling away as his mouth left bites and bruises against the exposed flesh. His cock working in and out of your pussy. Even with his hand on your clit rubbing in circles the tides were rising too slowly for your tastes. “Harder Bucky, please.”

“Harder,” he growled against your ear, his grip shifting slightly.

“Yes,” you gasped, increasing the tension against his neck. “Make me feel it, Buck.”

His hands grasped your hip, flipping you onto your belly, cock sipping out of you. Grasping hold of your waist and dragging you against the bed, raising your ass higher into the air. A loud moan bursting from your mouth when he pushed back into you, deeper than before. “Oh fuck, Bucky yes.”

The clap of his thighs against your ass was loud in your ears as he set a brutal pace, flesh hand fisting into your hair and pulling backward as he fucked himself into you. Soft morning sex taking the sweetest of turns.

“Fuck your tight,” he growled over you; catching your eyes as he wrenched your head to the side. “You like this doll? You like when I fuck you like you need it?”

The moan that burst from your chest was positively pornographic, and it made his hips stutter against you. Working your clit with one hand as you held yourself up with the other, the grip on your hair lessened, his flesh hand digging into your hip before smacking against your ass with a loud snap. Sending a surprising jolt of pleasure to your core that had you both crying out again, the pace of Bucky’s thrusts changing. 

A tiny impish smile pulled at the edge of your lips, “You gonna cum for me?”

Snarling Bucky’s pace doubled, “Where do you want it?”

The shiver of pleasure that wound through you made your core clench down on him tighter than before drawing a moan from his mouth. The coil in your belly tightened down and ready to snap at a moment’s notice. “In me Bucky, fucking fill me.”

“Jesus christ doll,” he growled not expecting the answer, jaw-dropping open with each heaving breath, trying to control himself. “Fuck tell me your close.”

You nodded, rubbing your clit faster rocking your hips back against his own and meeting his thrusts harder than before. Knees digging into the mattress as you arched your hips a little further, hallowing out your back. “I’m close, fuck I’m gonna cum Bucky.”

Feeling your walls tightening down around him, a breathless cry tore from your lungs. Vision going white for the briefest of moments you heard Bucky suck in a hissing breath as his cock pulsed inside of you, making your ass rock back and forth over him, milking the release from him. Out of breath and limbs weak you felt Bucky slip from you, kneeling on shaky knees as you turned over, sweaty and sated.

Arms reaching up towards him beckoning him to you, he laid against you, shifting his weight to his vibranium arm, mouth laying kisses over your soft tummy as you carded your fingers through the long strands of sweaty hair. The scratch of his beard tickled as he rubbed his face against your skin, breath tickling the soft fine hair and making your eyelids heavy once more.

Almost dozed off into sleep, Bucky started kissing his way up from your tummy to your lips. Giving a soft lip-smacking smooch, once, twice, three times before cupping your face and tangling his tongue with your own. “This is perfect,” he confessed against your lips. “You’re perfect.”

“I’m far from perfect, sweets,” you whispered before capturing his lips again and pulling him down against you, hands curling through his hair.

The comm line beeped overhead, “Miss Y/L/N, Mr. Barnes,” FRIDAY’s voice echoed over the speakers in your room. “Capitan Rogers asked me to inform you that there’s a new mission and whenever you are both awake he will meet with you. There is also a message for you Miss from Mister Stark.”

Groaning heavily you rolled your eyes, “Play it for me FRIDAY.”

“Hey, Lazarus!” Tony’s chipper voice half-shouted over the recorded comm line. “Up and at em’ got some bad guys to nab. Hope Barnes isn’t wearing you out too much after last night’s card game! Super secret special mission just came up and we need both of you at the ready. So… chop chop!”

Bucky scrubbed a hand over his face with an exaggerated groan, while you held back a giggle. “Where’s the mission FRIDAY?”

“Capitan Rogers has said the new mission will be in, Moscow, Russia.”


End file.
